(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diodes (LED), particularly to packages for multiple LED chips. The package is also applicable to optical devices, such as laser diodes, etc.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art package for a single LED. A cup 16 is recessed in a substrate 15. The bottom and the wall of the cup is coated with a layer of metal 11. The LED chip 10 is mounted on the bottom of the cup 16. The top electrode of the LED chip 10 is wire-bonded to the metallic plate 12 for extension connection. The bottom electrode of LED 10 is in contact with the metallic layer 11 which is extended to provide another external connection. FIG. 2 shows the side view of FIG. 1.
The cup shaped structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has only one cup and is incapable of accommodating multiple number of chips in one package.
An object of this invention is to provide a package capable of packaging multiple number of LED chips.
The object is achieved by inscribing a groove in the package so that more than one LED chips can be mounted in the groove.